Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system can include various sprayers including a rotatable sprayer. A diverter valve in the form of a rotary disk is used to selectively supply liquid from a recirculation pump to the various sprayers.